Headfirst For Halos
by Machiaveli
Summary: And we'll fly home, You and I,We'll fly home. Now honestly that's what I said to her, what I said to her, Just think happy thoughs.... ViktorOC
1. Lets Go Back

**Headfirst For Halos**

**By: Machiaveli **

**Ch 1: Lets Go Back**

I sat on the edge of the lake, watching the giant squid make its way lazily across the lake; it's tentacles rising and submerging at odd intervals. A cold breeze swept over the water, raking its icy fingers through my long brown hair. I shivered and held my tattered cloak closer around my form.

The sun was setting behind the trees, its image reflecting in the giant looking glass of the lake. Slow, idle waves lapped at my toes. I loved this time of day; everything was so peaceful, calm, serine, and by now, everyone was inside, preparing to welcome our foreign guests to the castle.

I honestly had no interest whatsoever in the Tri-Wizard. I already knew who was going to be champion for each school. Cedric-more-popular-than-thou-Diggory, the 'best looking' boy in 7th year, and the subject of pretty much every girl in the school's fantasies. And Viktor-better-than-thou-Krum, international teenage heart throb and the subject of pretty much every girl around the world's fantasies. And Fleur-pretter-than-thou-Delacour, most beautiful girl in France, and subject of every guy in the nation's fantasies.

I knew them all. Each were from respectable pureblood families, and each were 'family friends'. They were the people who I was forced to socialize with at my father's parties, to talk to when we were in civilized company.

Civilized company. Something I hadn't been in for a very, very long time. I always hated being proper, well-mannered, being forced into being a lady when all I wanted was to run around outside, roll around in the grass, actually _talk_ to someone for once. Someone who wasn't just like everyone else, someone who wasn't pretending to be something they weren't.

Hogwarts had always been my safe haven. It was my place to unwind after a summer of parties, Galas, critical stares, whispers behind my back. When I had run away from home five years ago, Dumbledore had taken me in, let me stay in the castle with himself and the staff until school started again.

The large clock inside the school chimed 6 o'clock. The guests would be arriving any time now. I rose from my position on the shore, and dusted the sand away from my person. Wavy brown hair blew this way and that, obstructing my vision as I made my slow way up to the castle. Light poured from the door as it was flung open, and a mass of students came flooding out, assembling on the front lawn.

I rushed to join their ranks, not wanting to be scolded by McGonagall for being late. Attempting to look proud, I stood alongside my fellow sixth year Gryffindors, scanning the grounds for any sign of new arrivals. A second year boy saw it first, a small white dot in the sky, growing ever increasingly larger.

For a few long moments, everyone was debating over what it was, but everyone knew when it flew right over their heads, and landed on the laws to the right of the large group of students and teachers. It was six large, white, winged horses. Snorting and frothing, their dinner-plate sized hooves shaking the ground as they stamped.

The horses were harnessed to a gigantic powder blue carriage, out of which stepped the largest woman that Katrina had ever seen. Behind here followed a gaggle of about fifteen beautiful girls, each increasingly more gorgeous than the next. The last of the group was unmistakably Fleur Delacour.

Her silvery blonde hair flowed behind her in a shimmering curtain, not one hair even a fraction of an inch out of place. Yup, and there was the drooling from just about the entire male population. I rolled my eyes. There was a reason her hair was so long. It grew in considerable amounts inside her head, leaving no room for any sort of brain, and she was about as shallow as a puddle in the middle of the desert.

Dumbledore greeted the Head Mistress at the door, and then the whole group went inside, all of the girls griping about how cold it was. This was totally and completely stupid, because all of them were clad in think looking periwinkle blue robes, and thin scarves.

The tension mounted as the door closed behind the members of BeauBatons, and everyone waited for the arrival of the representatives from Durmstrang. A few around her scanned the sky, but others searched the grounds. This time, I was the first one to notice something odd.

The glassy black surface of the lake was bubbling and frothing, churning with larger waves than the giant squid could ever produce. "The Lake!" I yelled, pointing. All eyes then turned to the lake, and a few people gasped in awe as a giant sail emerged from the glossed surface, then the mast, and then, with the roar of tons of misplaced water, the body of a ship emerged.

A few moments later, everyone herd the sound of an anchor hitting the bottom of the lake, and then the louder noise of a plank being lowered onto the bank. Out of the ship stepped about fifteen large men, each of their jaws were set, steps defined and deliberate, eyes set directly ahead of them. The last two figures out of the ship were a tall, pallid, skinny looking man, and an even taller, well-built man walking beside him.

The group walked past the Hogwarts students, to be greeted by Dumbledore, just as the head of BeauBatons had. A silky accent, of which I didn't know the origin lofted over the crowd. The voice of the headmaster reminded me very much of a snake than had been taught to talk, much like Snape's.

The young man beside him was, unmistakably, Viktor Krum. I gasped as his face was thrown into relief by the light coming from the castle. The last time I had seen Viktor was when we were both six years old. Back then, he had been skinny, pallid, and could just barley speak English, and the English he could speak, was made nearly incoherent by his accent. He had certainly grown a lot since the last time she had seen him. His face was much more rugged, his eyes shining and dark brown. Like the rest of his classmates, he had a crew cut, though it looked like he hadn't shaven in a few days, and had a five o'clock shadow.

He was absolutely breathtaking. Apparently the rest of the girls thought so to, and were already contemplating ways to get his autograph. A few were wondering if he would sign their hats in lipstick, because they had not brought a quill. I laughed at how he would scoff at the idea. Sure, it was true that he loved his fans-I had seen him interact with them before- but lipstick? Honestly.

After the Durmstrang students had entered the hall, Dumbledore motioned for the rest of the school to follow him inside. The staff had certainly gone all out to impress the foreign ambassadors. Enchanted bats fluttered above the flames of hundreds of floating candles, which cast an eerie light over the Great Hall.

The staff table was adorned with banners, the giant H of Hogwarts, crossed wands of BeauBatons, and garnet dragon of Durmstrang. I took her normal seat at the Gryffindor table, and watched as the students from Durmstrang and BeauBatons debated where to sit.

I sighed as I watched Fleur settle herself between the two best looking boys in Ravenclaw. The two boys looked as if Christmas had come early, and were flirting shamelessly with her within seconds. Following Fleur's lead, the rest of the members of BeauBatons settled themselves among the Ravenclaws.

The Durmstrang students settled themselves with the Slytherins, and Draco Malfoy looked very smug indeed to have Krum across the table from himself. I had settled myself so that I could stare at Krum comfortably from where I sat. Just looking at him almost made me wish I hadn't run away.

But he was famous now. He could get any girl he wanted. Why in the world would he even look at an average girl like me? He wouldn't. I sighed and looked down at the food that had appeared on my plate. Perhaps it would be best to avoid him all together, and not give him a chance to recognize me from all those years ago.

Sighing, I turned my attention to my food, a salad. Beside me, my best friend Rachel was staring starry-eyed at George Weasley, who, along with Fred, were showing off their newest products. She's had a crush on George since 3rd year, and has been hopeless ever since.

"Pst… Liv!" I heard, accompanied with a sharp jab in the ribs.

I looked over indignantly at the offender, which turned out to be none other than Rachel, looking at me with great interest. "Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome is staring at you over there." She said, pointing while trying to look discrete, at Viktor Krum, who was indeed staring right at me.

I thought this odd. Then, I thought this kinda creepy, and then, it was just plain really scary. All throughout dinner, his eyes were on me, even while he was talking to his friends, or even Draco-which annoyed him to no end. Trying to ignore it, I looked back to Fred, George, and Rachel, who were having an argument about weather Australia was a country or a continent.

"I'm gonna tell you one last time, Australia is a country!" Rachel screamed, exasperated, her blonde hair flying into her face dramatically. She always had been pretty, and seemed to make each action seem smooth, beautiful, and graceful, like a swan.

"It's a bloody continent!" The twins yelled in unison, back at her. I loved how they would always talk together.

I contemplated, for a while about ending the argument, and telling them that Australia was both; a continent and a country, but I decided against it. Why ruin their fun? And honestly, it was the funniest conversation had ever listened to before, not including mine and Rachel's about saucepans.

Rachel: "Hey, Liv, do you ever think about saucepans?"

Me: "Saucepans? Uh, no…"

Rachel: "Yeah… me neither."

Lets just say, Rachel was a very interesting person. Rolling my eyes at the three of them, I looked over at the Slytherin table, to find Viktor Krum, still looking right at me. For a moment, I wondered if he was having some sort of seizure, and he was just staring into the point of space, just above my head. But then he blinked and picked up his goblet to take another sip of whatever he was drinking. And that theory went down the drain.

I had to admit, though, I really liked his hat. And though all the other Durmstrang students were wearing them, it looked the best on him. At least in my opinion. I also hoped the fur lining them and the coats wasn't real, or I would have to throw a fit-I was an avid vegetarian. But I bet it was comfortable, and warm, and soft… He met my gaze, and for a moment, a flicker of a smile graced his lips. I smiled back, then ducked my head an looked away.

For a few moments, I kept my eyes averted, before daring to look again. Were his eyes always that dark a brown? I didn't think so. _But tomorrow, when I'm starving, I'll be able to blame it on inability to eat, due to his gorgeous eyes… _

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. But I do own my OC's, so please don't steal them. 


	2. The Day That Starts It All

**Headfirst For Halos**

**Machiaveli**

**Ch 2: The Day That Starts It All**

It was late, probably around nine in the afternoon. I was laid out on one of the couches in the library, Anne Rice's The Vampire Armand spread open across my lap. I was engrossed with the book, my eyes scanning page after page so fast that people who stopped to look weren't even sure if I was really reading it. The book was enchanting, even more so than the other books of Ann Rice's that I had read, The Mummy, or Interview With a Vampire.

A sudden weight at the end of the couch signaled that I was no longer alone in the almost deserted library. I raised her eyebrows to look at the intruder only to find Viktor Krum sitting by my feet, his nose stuck in a book. He apparently felt the power of my gaze, and looked up from his book. "Do you be minding?" I smiled at the improper grammar.

"N-No, I don't mind." I sunk a bit lower into the couch, knowing there were a few crazed Viktor Krum fans behind at least one of the shelves plotting my slow and painful murder.

But wait, this was Viktor Krum, Durmstrang champion, seeker for the Bulgarian team, famous beyond belief Viktor Krum. Why on earth was he sitting here, in the library of all places, with me? He seemed so completely engrossed in his book that I was almost stunned. He struck me as the tall, dark, handsome, and stupid type. The kind that would come with the response 'we have a library' or the even better 'what's a library'?

I tried to keep reading the book as I had been previously, but every time I looked down, it was as if someone was staring at my. But Viktor and me were the only ones in the library, and the crazed fan girls couldn't see me. Viktor seemed quite absorbed in his book; The Complete Works Of Edgar Allan Poe that made my eye twitch. He also didn't strike me as a Poe type. Maybe I was just bad at judging character.

I could feel the heat radiating off him as I began to read again, determined not to look up, no matter how creepy the feeling got. I didn't know how much time had passed just sitting there, but it was very comfortable. It was all I could do not to snuggle as close to him as possible, and fall asleep. But no, actions like that would get me murdered, or a restraining order filed on me.

Stifling a yawn, I slowly lifted myself off the couch, and shut my book. This time I knew Viktor's eyes were on me as I stretched my unused muscles like a cat. I muttered a "Goodnight then" to Viktor, wondering if he would even care, and then started to walk out of the dim library.

"Vait!" A large, rough hand encased my own, soft, small one. I turned to face him, my breath catching in her throat. "I vould like to be knowing, you name."

"Oh, it's Liv, Liv Everett."

"Iz a beautiful name, Liv." I blushed and shivered when I heard my name roll of his tongue, as if he were speaking of some goddess.

I then realized just how much larger he was that me. The top of my head just barley tickled the bottom of his chin. His large hand, which was still holding mine, could have easily encased both of them. His calloused fingers rubbing against my skin sent tremors up my arm and down my spine. "I-I have to go. Goodnight." I slipped my hand from his, and ran down the hall, leaving a very confused Viktor standing in front of the library.

Once as far away as possible from the library, and as close as I could run to her common room, I stopped, and leaned against a wall. With one hand resting on the stones, I bent over, panting and clutching my stomach. Now that I was out of the situation, I felt very silly to have run away like that. He had asked my name, and held my hand to stop me from leaving, and I had flipped out and ran for it.

I turned around and went to bang my head against the wall until I fell into a coma. Just as I was about to make contact, I felt a hand stopping me from doing so. This wasn't Krum. "Move, your hand, Rachel."

A blonde head appeared in front of my face. "Whatcha doin?"

"Trying to beat myself into unconsciousness."

"Ohh… why?"

"Because… I was just with Viktor Krum in the library, and he asked me what me name was, and I told him, and then, he said it was beautiful and I flipped out, ran for it, and now I'm here, trying to nock myself unconscious because I'm so stupid."

"Though I agree to the stupid part, I don't believe that knocking yourself into a coma is going to help the situation at all." The Gryffindor girl wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walked me down the hall, away from the wall.

"And what do you, wise and all knowing Rachel, purpose I do about it?"

"I don't know, I didn't think you actually ask." I smacked the blonde upside the head.

"You make me twitch."

"Love you too!" And with that, she sprinted down the hallway, in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

No longer in the mood to beat my head against the wall, I made my way after Rachel, and to Gryffindor Tower. I reached the portrait of a lord and lady, and murmured the password "Pied Piper" and crawled into the common room. It was late in the evening, and almost everyone was gone. Only a few dedicated students sat at tables, scribbling frantically at homework, including Rachel standing at the foot of the stairs, waiting for me. A very cozy looking couple sat on the blue plush couch together, their arms wrapped around each other. I resisted the urge to gag.

I walked past the couple on the couch and up the stairs to the 7th year dorm. I was so tired that I didn't even bother to change out of my uniform, and fell right asleep on my large four poster bed.

**

* * *

**

The next morning dawned bright and chilly. Newly formed frost glittered on the lawn, sparkling in the early morning sun. Tomorrow was the first task, and I was beyond exited. Me and the rest of the girls in her dorm had made a sign that read **'Go Cedric and Harry! Hogwarts Champions!'**. The banner was bright yellow and red, the letters flashing black and gold. The champion's house colors.

Slowly, I rose from her bed and walked to the dresser that contained my trunk. The other girls in my dorm were rousing themselves, too, and I could hear the sounds of a shower starting in the bathroom. I pulled out a pair of jeans, a soft tan sweater, and a red, tan, and white scarf. I changed into her clothed and ran a brush through my hair, deciding to leave it down in supple brown ringlets.

After applying lip gloss, blush, and silver eye shadow, I walked down the stairs and into the common room. It was Saturday, and the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. The common room was deserted, everyone was either down at breakfast or still asleep.

The great hall was almost as deserted as the common room. A few students from the different schools littered the hall, speaking with their classmates, or new friends from Hogwarts, and there were even less Hogwarts students. I guessed we were just lazier than the other schools. Maybe they had classes on weekends and were used to getting up early on Saturdays.

I slowly seated myself next to Rachel, ho was all ready there, and pulled a plate of bacon towards myself. "What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Vell, ve could offer to shov your pretty Bulgarian friend around, yes?" Rachel replied, mocking Viktor's accent.

"You know, on Viktor it's kinda sexy. On you it just sounds wrong." I said through a mouthful of eggs.

" All Right, all right, no Bulgarians. How about we hit the Three Broomsticks, then splurge at Zonko's?"

"Now that sounds like a plan!" We both laughed and continued eating as the hall got slowly fuller as students started waking up.

I could feel a pair of eyes on her, again, and when I turned around, I saw none other than Viktor, staring with intense brown eyes. Quickly, I turned around again and stared, fixedly, at her food. Another wave of guilt washed over me when I remembered leaving him down at the library when he was only trying to be friendly. It was like the feeling of kicking a puppy. A very famous, very pretty puppy.

I, unfortunately for me, was not the only who noticed Krum staring at me. The whole way through the blistering chill on the way to Hogwarts, Rachel teased me. We entered the Three Broomsticks shivering, our cheeks pink from cold.

"You know you like him, you want to hold him, you want to kiss him…"

"Damn it, Rachel, if you don't shut up, I'll tell George about Mr. Fluffles." Mr. Fluffles was the teddy bear Elise still slept with. She had a huge crush on George ever since 3rd year. Needless to say, she shut up.

I went to find a table, and Rachel went to get two butter beers from Madam Rosmerta. I finally spotted one tucked in the corner, and sat down before any one else could.

A bell somewhere jingled, and in walked Viktor Krum, with two of his friends from Durmstrang. Somewhere between his entrance, and me trying to make myself as small as possible, Viktor noticed me. After saying something in Bulgarian to his friends, then gesturing subtly to me, he walked towards me. Half of my mind was screaming at him to turn around, totally ignore my presence, and sit with his friends. The other half of my mind flipped their hair, and gave him the 'Come hither' look.

Before I even had a chance to decide what I wanted him to do, he was at my table. "Is this seat taken?"

I looked through the crowd, and saw that Rachel was still talking to Madam Rosmerta. Oh yeah. I was definitely telling George about Mr. Fluffles. "No, go ahead."

He flashed me a smile that made me want to jump up and down, screaming like a little girl, and sat down across from me. "Look, I'm really…" Just as I was about to apologize for leaving him like I had the night before, Rachel walked up to the table, holding three foaming mugs of butter beer.

"I saw Krum and took the liberty of buying him one, too." She placed a mug in front of Krum, who looked very lost indeed, and one in front of me, then seated herself beside me.

"Vat is this?" Viktor's slurred accent broke my train of thought.

"Oh, that. It's butter beer. You do, know what butter beer is, right?" When he just gave my a confused look, her jaw almost hit the floor, as did Rachel's. "Try it, it's the best thing you'll ever taste, ever."

Rachel and I laughed when he looked at it, almost surprised. "I can't believe you've never had butter beer before. What kind of cruel place have you lived in for the past 17 years?" Then I realized just what I said, and covered her mouth, " Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Is quite all right, Liv. I know vat you mean." Then a though hit me, right out of the blue.

_Good God, I just gave Viktor Krum his first butter beer._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, only my OC's. Please don't steal them, or my story line, because thats mean. Besides, every time you do, God kills a kitten. Please, think of the kittens!


End file.
